Adventures Of A Baby Dragon
by waterrain
Summary: The baby dragon Aithusa is determined to go to Camelot and after hiding under the King's bed plans to change King Arthur's mind about dragons.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Aithusa's (The baby dragon) Point Of View. The baby dragon refers to Kilgharrah as Brother and refers to Merlin as Mommy (Along with Warlock Dragonlord Mommy)**

**Adventures Of A Baby Dragon**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Mommy named me after the light of the sun. Kilgharrah tells me that I shouldn't call the Young Warlock Dragonlord mommy. I know his name is Merlin. I know he is also called Emrys along with countless other names, but so far no one has referred to him as Mommy.<p>

So I'm staking my claim by calling him, Mommy. Regardless of what Kilgharrah or anyone one else thinks of it. I really want to go to Camelot and see my mommy. The last time I saw him was a week ago, he was shedding tears, and I'm not sure what those tears meant. Was those tears sad or happy?

I think of Kilgharrah as an older brother. Not as a father or uncle or anything else. I'm bored and my wings are pitiful. I can't really fly or anything yet. I want to fly and find my mommy in Camelot. My older brother is out hunting for food.

I'm going to waddle my way to Camelot and locate my Warlock Dragonlord Mommy. Nothing will stop me! I'm one determined little baby dragon and I will locate him.

"Aithusa, I'm back." My older brother told me. Maybe next time I will get my chance and waddle my towards Camelot. I squeaked at him, he tossed down the food, and I'm greedily eating it. I'm eating a lot after all I'm planning to make my get away when my brother is sleeping. This time I will not fail.

One way or another I will successfully make my way to him. Camelot is not near, but it is not really really far away. I wish that I could fly better for it would make things a little easier, but then again I'm still tiny and the wind might blow me away like a leaf.

I hope my mommy has not forgotten about me. I curl up beside my brother for he is warm and blocks out the wind. I wonder if I will ever get as big as my brother? If I got bigger will my mommy still recognize me? I quietly squeaked, closed my eyes, and started to have a few visions.

I woke up feeling worried for my mommy is going to be in danger. He is going to be in trouble and I'm not one hundred percent sure about when for I do not have much experience for I hatched about a week ago. I want to help him. I want to warn him. I have a tiny body, pitiful little wings, and I'm not able to do much of anything.

"Do not worry for I'm sure the Young Warlock will be okay." My brother told me and I thought he was asleep, but it turns out he was not really asleep or maybe he just woke up. I looked at him and curled up in a little ball.

_Brother, I want to become bigger and stronger._

_In time you shall grow in size, strength, knowledge, and power. You must not try to rush, Aithusa._

My brother is a lot older and bigger than me, but I wonder if he recalls being a baby dragon and feeling so helpless. It must have been so long ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Aithusa's (The baby dragon) Point Of View. **

**Adventures Of A Baby Dragon**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>I want to get bigger and stronger. I want to have more knowledge and power. I want to protect my mommy from danger. I'm impatient, but I really want to hurry up and grow up. I do not want to remain tiny, helpless, and feeling useless. I'm still not able to talk out loud, but I can mentally communicate with my brother.<p>

"Aithusa, What is wrong?" My older brother asked and I just squeaked rebelliously at him.

_You miss the Young Warlock._

_I miss my Warlock Dragonlord Mommy._

_Aithusa._

_What? He has several names, but I lay my claims to him by referring to him as mommy and no one will take that away from me._

I looked into my reflection. All I see is a small, pitiful, and weak baby dragon. I tried to violently splashed at the small stream of water, but it only made a small disturbance not a big one in the water. Dragons are unable to cry and I looked at my reflection hating it so much that I can barely stand it. My small dark eyes, white as snow scales, and I used my claw to splash at the reflection. I'm tiny compared to my brother. I'm tiny compared to mommy. I'm tiny compared to almost everything in the world.

My brother picked me up in his large claw and I squeaked loudly at him.

_I want to get big, Brother. I hate being small, weak, and fragile. _

_Please be patient, Aithusa. Your time will come one day._

I quietly squeaked, he placed me down, and I'm not going to look at my reflection anymore today for it is depressing. I'm going to pretend I'm a big, strong, and amazing dragon.

I want to be hugged by my mommy. He is human, his hands are soft, and I miss him. I wonder does my mommy miss me? My brother is going out hunting again. I'm practicing how to breathe out fire, but so far only a small puff of smoke comes out and I'm trying so hard to become stronger.

My brother came back and I ate the food. After a little while went to sleep, but I had a vision and it was a terrible one. The King will somehow cause a War and my mommy will be in danger. I'm not sure when or if my vision will come true, but I want to warn my mommy.

"Aithusa have faith in the Young Warlock and do not worry." My brother told me calmly and I released small puff of smoke along with a squeak at him. He chuckles at me, I held my head up high, and tripped over a small rock. I'm a bit clumsy, but I'm still working on being graceful.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ Poor baby dragon is frustrated with being tiny and only being able to produce a small puff of smoke.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Aithusa's (The baby dragon) Point Of View. **

**Adventures Of A Baby Dragon**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>I woke up and the smell of my Warlock Dragonlord mommy is strong. I realize I'm no longer inside of a cave, but under some kind of thin blanket and I have no idea how I got here. I crawled out and landed on my back. I looked up to see my mommy's surprised eyes, he was looking down at me, and after a moment picked me up.<p>

"Aithusa? What are you doing here?" I heard my mommy asking me.

_I don't know how I got here, Mommy._

He blinked his eyes and smiled at me, but then sighed.

"It is too dangerous here, Aithusa. If Arthur finds you-"

_I missed you a lot._

"I'll try to visit you, Aithusa. Arthur tends to keep me busy and hardly ever gives me time off." He said calmly and I tilted my head to the side.

_Mommy, What if I find a way to turn temporally into a human?_

For some reason my mommy's eyes went really wide, he turned paler than snow, and I worriedly squeaked at him.

_What is wrong mommy?_

"Aithusa, I don't think that would be a good idea. I doubt Kilgharrah would be happy if you turned yourself into a human." He informed me and I released a small puff of smoke.

_,But it is a good idea. I wouldn't be in danger and I would be able to be with you._

My mommy sighed, shook his head, and gave me a small hug.

"I'll take you back to Kilgharrah. It is for your own good, Aithusa." He said in a low voice to me. If I were a human and stuff. I would be crying and my eyes would be full of tears, but I'm a baby dragon and I'm unable to cry.

_I'll miss you a lot, Warlock Dragonlord Mommy._

_I will miss you too, Aithusa._

_I had a vision and Camelot might become involved in a war. So be careful. I'll train really hard and I might be able to produce a flame instead of a pitiful puff of smoke._

"Don't rush yourself, Aithusa." He whispered to me and stood up with me inside of his arms. "I will be taking you back to Kilgharrah."

Then there was knocking on the door, a voice saying "Merlin", and I notice my mommy turned really pale. I was placed down and waddled my way under mommy's bed after he softly ordered me to stay hidden.

"Merlin, Why are you still in bed?"

"I just woke up, Sire. Am I late?"

"You are late. Do you have any idea how long I was waiting for you to show up?"

I hate the way that man is talking to my mommy. I hate feeling helpless, weak, and unable to do anything.

_I'm okay, Aithusa. Do not show yourself for he would have you killed just because you are a dragon._

I closed my eyes, curled up in a ball, and tried to ignore that man talking in such a tone to my mommy. After a minute they walked out and I was alone under my mommy's bed. I want to follow my Warlock Dragonlord mommy, but I can't for it would be too big of a risk because I'm a dragon and the King has something against dragons for some reason. I was ordered to stay hidden and I'm okay as long as no one see's me. I slowly waddled my way out from under my mommy's bed and lucky the door is open. I did not hear any voices, carefully peeked my head out, and glanced around finding no one is around.

_Aithusa, Where are you?_

_Don't worry for my Warlock Dragonlord mommy will bring me to you later on today._

I looked around and noticed a rat creeping around. The hunt for a rat is on. I will catch that rat and show it off to mommy when he get's back. I tilted my head up, released a puff of smoke, and narrowed my dark eyes in determination for that rat wil prove my skills as a hunter.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ What do you think of my FanFic so far?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Aithusa's (The baby dragon) Point Of View. Thank you for reviewing ^_^ it means a lot to me.**

**Adventure Of A Baby Dragon**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>I managed to catch that no good plump rat with ease and mercifully snapped its neck for a quick kill. I dragged a few plates down to the floor, a bowl, placed the plump dead rat on one of the plates, and silently made a plan of action up. If I was a human it would be simple to skin the rat, but all I have to work with is my teeth and claws.<p>

I used my teeth and dragged the plump rat over the bowl. First step drain all of the blood inside of a bowl. It didn't take a long time for I used my sharp teeth and the blood rushed out of that rat at a much faster pace.

Next step take out the bones and drop them onto a plate. The rat's bones were tiny, but I made sure all of them were gone. Afterwards I ripped the fur by using my teeth and claws. The rat's ripped out fur was placed on another plate. I tore out the organs, clawed out the eyes, and took out the rat's teeth.

The final product was just rat meat and I dropped it onto the final plate. There were no bones, fur, organs, eyes, and teeth. I felt very proud of myself and held my head up high. It was a lot of work, but it would be worth it if my Warlock Dragonlord mommy told me that I did a good job or something.

"Aithusa, Are you hurt?" My mommy asked worriedly as he looked down at me. I squeaked and tilted my head to the side.

_No, I'm not hurt. I killed a rat. See?_

I used my tail to point at the rat meat and felt proud of myself for my victory over that rat. If I had mastered the whole breathing fire and stuff then I would have cooked it too, but sadly only a puff of smoke comes out. However a puff of smoke is better than nothing.

_Aithusa would you mind if I used this rat meat to make a stew for Arthur? You did a great job with draining the blood, deboning, and everything else with the rat. I'm impressed with you._

_Sure, I don't mind mommy. I could help you with making stew._

"First things first I will clean the blood off of you, Aithusa. Afterwards we can make some soup for Arthur." He told me calmly and picked me up. I cheerfully squeaked at him, tilted my head, and looked into my mommy's eyes. His eyes looked happy and he was smiling so brightly down at me. It did not take a long time for him to clean the rat's blood off of me and my scales returned to their natural state of being white as snow.

_This is going to be fun. After we make the stew and after I deliver the stew to Arthur. I will return you to Kilgharrah._

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ Reviews are my Fuel.<strong>

**Anyway, The question is Will Arthur find out there is rat meat in with his stew? **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Aithusa's (The baby dragon) Point Of View. **

**Adventures Of A Baby Dragon**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>My Warlock Dragonlord mommy was stirring the stew, humming cheerfully, and I watched him. I'm hoping that the rat meat will be enjoyed. After several minutes the stew was done and my mommy grinned widely as he poured some into a bowl.<p>

_I will be back Aithusa. _

_Okay, Mommy._

So he walked away, forgot to close the door, and I'm planning to follow him. No one will notice me for I'm small and it is night time. I folded my wings in, lowered my head, and begun to silently follow my mommy.

"Sire, I have brought you some dinner." My Warlock Dragonlord mommy said calmly and the King did not say anything to him. I tried to follow my mommy out, but the door was closed and it seems like Arthur does not notice me. I went under his bed, curled up, and wondered when my mommy will find me.

_I wish that I was a human not a dragon._

"Anyone there?" Arthur asked in a confused voice.

_Why am I so tiny and useless? If only dragons could cry._

"Come out." He stated and I can hear his footsteps.

_ Why are dragons so hated by everyone?_

"Because they are dangerous and evil."

_Would you like it if someone called all human's evil, cruel, and without any mercy? I know not all humans are evil, cruel, and stuff. Why call all dragons dangerous and evil? Why, Arthur? Why?_

"I must be going insane." Arthur muttered in a low voice.

_I was just an egg, Arthur. _

"For crying out loud is this because I had that dragon egg destroyed?" He asked in disbelief.

_Yes. I'm a small, but very annoying part of you that feels bad about having a mere baby killed and seeing it through a Dragon's point of view._

",But it was a bloody dragon's egg and would have grown up to be dangerous."

_How many dragons have you seen?_

"One and it had attacked Camelot."

_I have only seen one dragon too. Did you know how Your father tricked and used the Dragonlords to kill off all dragons expect for one? How would you like being the only person of your kind, Arthur? What if you were the only human left? _

"Stop it right now."

_How would you feel if everyone that you loved and cared for was killed because of a King in mourning for his wife? You are able to cry unlike dragons._

"Shut up." Arthur said in a low voice and I can sense he is tense.

_What if your friends, family, and everyone that you knew were killed off?_

"I'm going to ignore you." Arthur whispered harshly and I felt him landing firmly onto his bed.

_Good luck with that Arthur for I'm a small part of yourself. Having mercy is not against the law, but of course you are the King and you could add having mercy to be against the law._

After about an hour Arthur was sleeping and I slowly closed my eyes. This time I had visions of Arthur instead of my mommy.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ The baby dragon was mentally talking with Arthur and Arthur has no idea that the voice inside his head was actually a baby dragon.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Aithusa's (The baby dragon) Point Of View. Thank you for reviewing ^_^ it means a lot to me.**

**Adventures Of A Baby Dragon**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>Somehow I ended up curled up on Arthur's chest. I felt a bit panicked and frightened. What if he sees me? My mommy had ordered me to remain hidden from sight. He is still asleep, his hand is over my belly, and I fought back a squeak.<p>

How did I end up in this position? He is muttering in his sleep and I'm trying to slip out of his grasp, but it was a bit firm and difficult. I do not want to wake him up. I can't bite his hand for he would wake up.

_Mommy, I need you! I'm inside of Arthur's room and he is holding me in his sleep!_

_Aithusa, Remain calm and I'm on my way there. _

I moved my tail and by mistake tickled Arthur's nose. He sneezed, but did not wake up and my heart rate went back to normal. That was a close call.

_I'm almost there, Aithusa._

Arthur's grip loosened, I jumped to the floor, and waddled under his bed. After a couple of minutes I can hear him violently tossing and turning. He is muttering, making odd sounds, and I decided to come out for I was curious. Held my head up high and noticed Arthur's tear stained cheeks. I wonder what is he dreaming about that causes tears to flow down his cheeks? I closed my eyes and focused on the sleeping King, but my focus was broken when my mommy entered and quickly picked me up.

_Aithusa, I will be taking you to Kilgharrah. Camelot is not a safe place for you._

_What if I can change Arthur's mind about dragons?_

_I'm sorry, but it is impossible Aithusa. He wanted to destroy your egg and he believes Kilgharrah is dead. Trust me. Arthur has harden his heart against magic and magical creatures._

_Ice can be melted. Walls can be destroyed. Fire can be put out with water. Stones can be crushed into tiny pieces. Nothing is impossible. Have you given up hope, Mommy?_

_Aithusa, I do not want you to be harmed. I'm taking you to Kilgharrah. He has been worried about you._

_Okay, Warlock Dragonlord mommy. I understand._

Maybe being small is a good thing for I'm able to hide. If I was big like my brother then it would be impossible for me to hide from sight and stuff. I'm going use my small size to my full advantage.

My mission will be changing Arthur's mind about dragons and I'm one determined baby dragon. Arthur does not know my mommy is a Warlock. I can feel that it pains my mommy that Arthur hates magic so much. I want my Warlock Dragonlord mommy to be free, to be able to perform magic, and to be able to be himself around Arthur.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ What do you think of my FanFic?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Aithusa's (The baby dragon) Point Of View. **

**My number one favorite scene in Merlin Season 4 Episode 4 was when Merlin named the baby dragon and Aithusa hatched (I wish the scene with Merlin and Aithusa had been longer…)**

**Adventures Of A Baby Dragon**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>I'm with my older brother now. He is holding me with a claw and I squeaked at him while looking up into his eyes.<p>

_Aithusa, Why did you go to Camelot? _

_I want my Warlock Dragonlord mommy to be happy. I did not mean to go to Camelot, but it occured for it is my destiny to change things._

My brother sighed, placed me down, and I spread out my wings.

_By the way brother I killed a plump rat in mommy's room._

_Did the Young Warlock have Arthur eat rat meat again?_

_He made a stew with the rat meat and Arthur had no idea about it for mommy added a lot of other food to it. _

When it was night time I pretended to be asleep and waited for him to sleep. When I sensed he was in a deep sleep that was when I closed my eyes, focused on a location, and I'm no longer inside of the cave with my brother. It actually worked and I'm feeling proud of myself.

"Here is your dinner, Sire."

"Set it down on the table, Merlin. I will eat it later."

I waited until mommy was out the door and the King in bed. I noticed a rat, but ignored it until it decided to get too close so I swiftly killed it.

"What was that sound?" Arthur asked.

_A tiny piece of your soul dying like a rat._

"Not again." Arthur muttered and I laid down on my back under his bed.

_It is easy to take a life, but it is difficult to save a life. Would you rather kill or save? Would you rather be ruthless or have a bit of mercy?_

"Shut up." He groaned loudly and I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance. I closed my eyes, mentally told myself to remain patient, and saw a few of Arthur's memories.

_I refuse to remain silent. Do you recall what happened when you killed a Unicorn? You just had to kill it and remember what happened to Camelot? You basically doomed it, but in the end managed to save your beloved Camelot and learned do not kill Unicorns for it never ever ends well at all. _

"I think I'm going crazy." Arthur commented and I curled up under his bed.

_Nope. You had a bit too much wine and you have not ate your dinner yet. Eat your food._

Arthur got out of bed and sat at the table. I closed my eyes, focused on a location, and returned to the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Aithusa's (The baby dragon) Point Of View. **

**Adventures Of A Baby Dragon**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>It is morning and my brother is awake. I spread out my wings, yawned, and moved my tail side to side. I'm a bit tired, but I will act as if I didn't go to Camelot. Although it is highly likely my brother knows that I went to Camelot.<p>

_Aithusa, I know you went to Camelot._

_Arthur thinks I'm a small part of himself. When I mentally talked to him…I used his voice._

He sighed heavily, picked me up in his large right claw, and looked down at me. I looked up at him and my dark eyes did not look away from my older brother.

_Humans are fragile._

_Brother, I'm not going to break Arthur. He can take it like a shield made up of stubbornness, pride, and stupidity. _

My brother laughed, he placed me down, and I squeaked at him. He looks amused and I puffed out my cheeks for a moment.

_Brother just to inform you…butterflies are more fragile and delicate than humans, but they can fly away unlike humans._

_Aithusa, Just make sure to be careful for the Young Warlock's destiny is with Arthur and without one or the other….Magic will not return nor will the land of Albion be united._

I walked over to the stream and looked down at it. My claw brushing the surface of it, I'm no longer upset at my reflection, and I held my head up high. Being small can be a good thing for I can hide under Arthur's bed, mentally talk to him, and remain unnoticed by others.

_Well, Brother…My Warlock Dragonlord mommy needs my help for he has trapped himself in a web of lies, half-truths, and so on. I'm determined, I have a plan, and in the end I will change King Arthur's mind about Dragons. After that I will change his views on magic. One way or another his views will change._

_The Young Warlock will be arriving shortly to visit._

I tried to clean up the cave, blowing air at the dirt, and ignoring my chuckling brother. I want the cave to look really nice for my Warlock Dragonlord mommy is coming over and at the moment my brother is being unhelpful.

_Brother, Hunt something now before it is too late._

_Aithusa. _

_Alright, fine. Please hunt something because my mommy is coming over and I'm not able to kill large animals..._

I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance for my brother does not say 'Please' to me, but yet I have to say 'Please' to him. After several minutes my brother returned with two deers that he killed and I looked at him with my slightly irritated dark eyes for he wants to hear a 'Thank You' from me.

_Thank you, Brother._

_Your welcome, Aithusa._

My brother looks amused, I can tell he is silently laughing at me, and I can't wait until my mommy arrives. I went back to blowing air on the dirt and trying to get it out of the cave while ignoring the amused look that my brother has in his eyes. I'm not giving up.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ Poor Aithusa is trying so hard to clean the cave before Merlin arrives and Kilgharrah is just watching in amusment at the baby dragon trying to clean up the very very large cave.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Aithusa's (The baby dragon) Point Of View. **

**Adventures Of A Baby Dragon**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>My Warlock Dragonlord mommy showed up. I jumped up high and he captured me. He was smiling down at me, I stared up at him, and squeaked.<p>

"Hello, Young Warlock." My brother said to my mommy and he replied with a 'Hello'.

"Mommy." I said happily, my wings spread out, and I gave him a hug. It was not a firm one, but who said that hugs have to be firm?

"Hi, Aithusa." He said calmly and his arms are soft. I felt so happy, relaxed, and rubbed my cheek against his right cheek.

_What do you think of the cave, Mommy? I managed to clean a small part of it and my brother was of no help to me. He looked amused._

"You did a good job, Aithusa." My mommy told me and I cheerfully squeaked at him in pure joy. I ignored the amused look in my brother's eyes. "I have to be leaving shortly before I'm missed."

_,But you just got here. Why do you have to leave so soon, mommy? _

_It will take me time to go back to Camelot, Aithusa._

_Okay, mommy. I'll miss you and be safe._

_And I will miss you too._

"Have a safe journey back to Camelot, Young Warlock." My brother said calmly to my Warlock Dragonlord mommy and I was placed down. My brother used a bit of his fire to cook one of the dead deers, my mommy ate some of the cooked deer meat, and shortly after that really had to go back. I spread out my wings, waved my mommy goodbye, and hoped he will get to Camelot safely. At night that was when I closed my eyes, focused on a location, and no longer was I inside of the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Aithusa's (The baby dragon) Point Of View. Thank you for reviewing ^_^ it means a lot to me.**

**As I was writing this chapter I listened to Mordred's Lullaby on Youtube a couple of times. **

**Adventure Of A Baby Dragon**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>I'm hidden under Arthur's bed, laying on my back, and looking upwards. Tonight there are no rats running around.<p>

_In the near future you might cause a war, Arthur._

"I'm not going to cause a war." Arthur stated and he was laying down. "There will not be a war."

_Famous last words, King Arthur. Be careful and think before acting for every choice you make will effect your beloved Camelot. In the future you might bring war to Camelot by being careless or letting your emotions cloud your judgement._

"I will not bring war to Camelot." Arthur said in a low voice, I can hear his fists clenching, and I notice that his voice sounded a bit shaky.

_I hope you are correct. For if you are wrong then your people will suffer for your mistake and you will feel guilty for being the cause of a war. The key is to really think before acting. _

"I'm going to bed." He muttered quietly. I can hear the rustling of his blanket, after several minutes his breathing was even, and he is asleep. I wish that I could show Arthur my vision, but I'm not sure if that is a good idea or not. Arthur started to toss and turn in his sleep.

I mentally sighed, focused, and teleported myself by his side. I might have sent him a vision, but I'm not sure. I looked at his closed eyes, his breathing is uneven, and I'm going to calm him down. I silently walked over to Arthur's face and softly placed my claws on his forehead making sure to be very careful.

_Be at ease, King Arthur. It wouldn't due for you not to be at your best. Do not worry, but prepare and be ready just in case there is a war. No use in worrying for it is a waste a time, Arthur. _

I noticed his tossing and turning stopped. Now I can leave. I focused and went back to the cave. My brother looked at me, sighed deeply, and knew that I warned Arthur about the possibility of war.

_Brother, I had to at least give him a warning. He will more than likely will ignore the warning and end up causing a war, but at least I can say that I tried to warn him._

_Aithusa, He has the Young Warlock by his side._

I moved my tail side to side, looked up at him, and remained quiet for a moment.

_I'm going to bed, Brother. Good night._

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ Reviews are my Fuel. What do you think of Aithusa's warning to Arthur?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Aithusa's (The baby dragon) Point Of View. I can't wait until Merlin Season 4 Episode 5 ^_^ but of course I really can't wait for Episode 6...**

**Adventure Of A Baby Dragon**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>I walked out of the cave. My brother is away and I'm getting some fresh air. A red butterfly is fluttering, I stared it wondering how something so fragile looking can fly, and it stared to fly away. I followed it and didn't realize how far away I was from the cave.<p>

My dark eyes were so focused on the butterfly that I bumped into something warm. I blinked my dark eyes and there is a horn in the middle of this creatures head. What kind of creature has a horn?

_I'm sorry. The butterfly distracted me and my name is Aithusa. _

_Are you a dragon? My parents have only seen one huge dragon around this area. They say there use to be a lot more dragons, but didn't say what happened to them. I'm a baby Unicorn._

_I'm a baby dragon. I was told about what happened, but not sure if I should tell you. So you have parents? Are they Unicorns too? _

_I have a mommy and a daddy. Yes they are unicorns and I also have a sister. What about you?_

_I have a human mommy and a brother. Of course I'm not related by blood to the one that I call mommy or the one that I call brother. _

_I'm sorry._

_It's okay. My Warlock Dragonlord mommy is really nice and my brother is really good at hunting._

_I have to go since my parents and sister are looking for me. Nice meeting you, Aithusa. _

I forgot to ask what the baby Unicorn is named…Oh, well. I focused on the location of the cave and I got there before my brother returned from hunting. I curled up into a ball. The baby Unicorn has parents, they are Unicorns, and I blinked my dark eyes.

At least I have my Warlock Dragonlord mommy and someone that is like an older brother to me. I do not have a daddy or a sister, but that's okay. All I need in this world is my mommy and brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ What do you think of the Baby Unicorn? <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Aithusa's (The baby dragon) Point Of View. **

**Adventure Of A Baby Dragon**

**By waterrain guilty **

* * *

><p>In the morning the baby Unicorn visited me. I wonder briefly how the Unicorn found me, but it doesn't matter.<p>

_Hi, Aithusa. My name is Starlight._

_Hi, Starlight._

_I forgot to tell you my name yesterday._

_That's okay. _

_No, Aithusa. It was rude of me._

_Starlight, What is it like being a Unicorn?_

_I'm not allowed near humans for some reason, but I'm really curious. My older sister is Amalthea and she keeps me away from humans. I really do not know what humans look like at all._

_Well, Humans do not have scales. However they do have armor, but it's not as tough as dragon scales and can't withstand a dragon's flame. Humans wear stuff to cover themselves up since they can't keep themselves warm without them._

Starlight was looking at me with wide eyes, I held my head up, and spread out my wings.

_Oh and humans do not have wings. _

_I have to go now for my sister is calling for me. I'll see you later, Aithusa._

I noticed Starlight's face looked sad and I gave the baby Unicorn a hug, but made sure to be careful of the small horn.

_Okay, Starlight. Be careful._

_You be careful too, Aithusa. _

I watched as Starlight left and felt a bit sad, but maybe we will meet again. My brother returned and it is breakfast time now.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ You can guess where I got the name Starlight for the baby Unicorn (I could have used the name Unico, but decided to go with Starlight ^_^)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Aithusa's (The baby dragon) Point Of View. Thank you for reviewing ^_^ it means a lot to me.**

**Adventures Of A Baby Dragon**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>After eating lunch went out to explore and talked a little bit with Starlight. The baby Unicorn informed me about what happens to humans that kill Unicorns and baby Unicorns.<p>

When the sun went down, I focused on the location of Arthur's room, and walked out from under his bed. This time I decided to showed myself to him and watched as those blue eyes went wide in shock. I jumped onto his bed, sat on his chest, and stared at him.

"Don't try anything or else the baby dragon curse will last even longer." I said as I spread out my wings and puffed out my cheeks.

"Baby dragon curse?"

"It is a curse that happens when a baby dragon is killed. A curse of bad luck and misfortune to those involved in the killing of said baby dragon. I will explain more at a later date. It is no wonder why Camelot has such bad luck and just to let you know it is due the baby dragon curse." I replied cheerfully and he stared at me in disbelief. "The baby dragon curse is really light compared to the curse of the Unicorns."

"A baby dragon curse?" He asked me. in disbelief.

"Have you ever killed a baby Unicorn?" I asked causally and looked at him.

"No." Arthur replied slowly, I think he is still in shock, and disbelief at seeing me.

"Don't do it. For if a baby Unicorn is killed you will be doomed forever and ever. No chance of ever being undoomed because a baby unicorn is more precious than an adult one. You are lucky you had killed an adult not a baby Unicorn." I informed him.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I'm here to show off my skills to the King Of Camelot." I said calmly before jumping down on the floor. "Watch the mighty fire of a baby dragon!"

I released a puff of smoke, Arthur's stared at me, and I stared back at him with wide dark eyes.

"Before there is fire…There is smoke." I stated firmly and puffed out my cheeks. "Don't judge me."

"You are tiny and nothing like I pictured a baby dragon being at all. I was expecting something scarier. I must be dreaming or something."

"Of course I'm small! After all I'm a baby and I have no idea when or if I will even get bigger." I stated firmly and placed my wings in front of me.

"You would grow to become a danger." Arthur said as he looked down at me. "You are tiny, but you might become the size of the dragon that attacked Camelot."

"My name is Aithusa and I'm not going to attack Camelot for I happen to be a lazy little dragon. Not to mention clumsy, not able to fly yet, small figure, and not to mention I can't release any fire only smoke at the moment. Oh and Aithusa sounds kind of like Arthur, right?" I stated calmly to him, spread out my wings, and looked up at him. "Just take away the i, s, and a. Add the letter r and then it becomes Arthur."

"I have no idea what to make of you, but I believe you are not really here at all. I'm going to see Gaius in the morning."

"I don't have a daddy or a sister, but I do have a mommy."

"What?"

"My mommy is a human and he is nice." I replied cheerfully and Arthur's expression looked funny. "Anyway, Good bye until next time King Arthur."

I focused on a location and back inside of the cave. That was the longest time I spoke out loud to anyone. I mainly talk mentally since I do not feel like moving my jaw and my brother once called me 'Lazy' while shaking his head at me, but it is a lot less effort mentally talking and stuff. I talked out loud so Arthur wouldn't think he is insane or something, but for some reason he thought he was dreaming...A baby dragon's work is never done.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ What do you think of Aithusa's and Arthur's interaction with one another? (Arthur thinks he is seeing thingsdreaming and not beliving that there really is a live baby dragon in front of him...)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Aithusa's (The baby dragon) Point Of View. Sadly I do not know ****any betareaders.**

**Adventures Of A Baby Dragon**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>I met Starlight's family. Amalthea is his older sister, Unico is his father, and Sunlight is his mother. I felt a bit nervous, but after a minute or so the nervousness faded away into nothingness. Starlight's parents and older sister are really graceful. After a while it was just me and the baby Unicorn.<p>

"I'm still in training. My sister and parents are graceful unlike me. I'm a clumsy baby unicorn." Starlight said sulky after tripping over a rock and he looked away from me.

"I still can't release fire from my mouth only puffs of smoke." I told him and he looked at me. "I'm sure you'll become a graceful Unicorn and hey look a butterfly."

We chased after the blue butterfly until it flew away. Starlight silently pouted and I spread out my wings.

_One day I will be able to fly high up into the skies._

_You are lucky, Aithusa. I'm a Unicorn and I can't fly._

_Don't worry, Starlight. When I'm big and strong I could maybe take you for a ride up in the sky._

_Really?_

_Yes and I wouldn't drop you._

I heard a sound of a twig breaking, Starlight was looking around, and we had wandered off too far. I spread out my wings and Starlight looked nervous. A human with a cross-bow, the baby Unicorn looked curious, and I narrowed my dark eyes.

_This human is dangerous. Go now, Starlight._

_What about you, Aithusa?_

"This is a very very rare find. A baby Unicorn and a baby Dragon." The human man commented and his cross-bow was pointed at Starlight. "They would make a fine trophy."

_Go back home, Starlight._

I jumped in front of Starlight and the baby Unicorn galloped away. The hunter started to pull back on the cross-bow aiming for Starlight. I jumped on him and gave out a surprisingly loud roar despite my small size. The arrow missed, I fiercely clawed at his face, and he fainted backwards. His head firmly hitting a rock on the ground and I jumped off of him. The other animals will feed on this human.

I looked at my claws, they are red with blood, and felt no remorse for that man tried to kill Starlight along with me. I focused my thoughts on Starlight and teleported to the baby Unicorn.

_You can stop running, Starlight. The bad human is gone. You are safe._

_Really?_

_Yes. I'll take you home to your parents and sister._

Starlight told them about what had happened and all of them thanked me for protecting Starlight. I informed him that he is like family to me and that they are also like family to me. So I gained two cousins, an Aunt, and an Uncle. My two cousins are Starlight and Amalthea. My Aunt is Sunlight and my Uncle is Unico.

I focused on the cave and looked up at my brother.

_I have gained two cousins, an Aunt, and an Uncle. They are Unicorns. I protected Starlight and I got rid of the bad human. The human wanted to kill Starlight and me._

_I'm glad you are okay. Aithusa were you able to release your fire?_

_No. I jumped the human, clawed at his face, he fell backwards, and hit his head on a rock. Poetic justice, right? _

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ The baby unicorn Starlight is a male. Aithusa is pretty protective.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Aithusa's (The baby dragon) Point Of View. **

**I personally do not like Fruity Water (It is not literally called Fruity Water, but that is what I call it because of the fruit flavors in it...Anyway, It is actually called Fruit2o), but my mom and sister like it. My sister likes the Fruity Water better than unflavored water. My mom likes both Fruity Water and Unflavored Water. I do not mind/care that they enjoy it after all to each their own. I have normal water in a cup with plenty of ice or having a cold bottle of water. **

**Here are three quick question (You do not have to answer them) Do you like flavored water or unflavored water or both of them? Do you have a cup of water (Unflavored or Flavored) with or without ice? Do you have your bottle of water (Flavored or Unflavored) cold or warm?**

**Adventures Of A Baby Dragon**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>I was looking at Arthur and he groaned loudly while running his fingers through his blond hair.<p>

"Not you again." He groaned, but I decided to ignore his words.

"Should I call you sister or sis or sissy?" I asked causally and he gave a strange look. "Maybe King mommy or mama or mum or mom?"

Arthur continued at stare at me and I spread out my wings while holding my head up high.

"Maybe I could call you daddy or dad or King daddy." I said cheerfully, he didn't say a word, and continued to stare in disbelief.

"What is it King mommy daddy sister?" I asked him calmly.

"You are a very very very odd creature and I think that I had too much wine."

"At least I'm interesting." I stated while holding my head up high.

"Cheeky."

"My name is Aithusa."

"I think I'm losing my mind." Arthur muttered and I'm feeling annoyed with him.

"You are not losing your mind." I stated firmly and pounced on his chest. He is not wearing a shirt. "I'm real and your skin is soft like a peach."

"You are a real?" Arthur asked me, but I ignored him.

"Never under estimate your enemies. I'm here to give you one last warning, Arthur Pendragon. In the near future you might cause a war. Be prepared, do not under estimate, and over all do not let Camelot fall." I informed him and he is staring at me in shock.

"You are real? I'm not losing my mind." Arthur asked, but I ignored him again and went to the end of his bed.

_Hopefully my words this time got passed your shield of stubbornness, denial, and cluelessness._

"I'm not clueless and you are just a baby dragon." Arthur stated and I gave him a cool look before jumping down to the floor.

"You are clueless, but I won't judge you for some royal people tend to be clueless." I stated cheerfully and teleported back to the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ Aithusa is feeling a bit annoyed with Arthur.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Aithusa's (The baby dragon) Point Of View. Thank you for your reply's and I asked those three questions due to curiosity^_^ Anyway, I have just finished watching Merlin Season 4 Episode 5. Warning Spoilers for Merlin Season 4 Episode 5.**

**Adventures Of A Baby Dragon**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>I watch as Arthur fought a tall man with a sword. I sense someone performing magic and that person was not my Warlock Dragonlord mommy. I tried to locate the magic user, but it was gone after a moment. Arthur looks as if his sword is too heavy to pull out of the ground. I wonder why King Arthur doesn't try clawing out the man's eyes or ruthlessly biting him on the neck or punching him firmly on the nose. He seems a bit lost without having a sword in his hand and I really do think some humans depend too much on weapons.<p>

He is not doing good and the tall man looks as if he is going to kill him, but then I sensed my mommy's magic and suddenly the tide is on Arthur's side. I tilted my head forward as Arthur spared the man's life instead of stabbing him. He showed mercy to the tall man and all of the people fighting for Camelot cheered really loud when Arthur won. I think some people are shouting 'Long Live The King' or something.

I have a vision of the Queen who declared War on Camelot and King Arthur who killed her husband agreeing to have peace between their Kingdoms. It looks like Camelot will be okay this time. I'm pretty sure Camelot will be in danger yet again...

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ What do you think about Aithusa wondering why Arthur is not trying to clawing out the man's eyes or biting the man's neck or punching the man in the nose?<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Aithusa's (The baby dragon) Point Of View. **

**Adventures Of A Baby Dragon**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>"Did you miss me?" I asked him as I crawled out from under his bed.<p>

"I have not seen you in a couple of days, Aithusa. Why would I miss you?" Arthur commented calmly and he was looked relaxed on his bed.

"I decided to hide from you." I stated simply and tilted my head to the side. "No one noticed me since they were all so focused on you and that huge man fighting with swords. Why not just fight with fists, teeth, legs, and fingernails?"

Arthur snorted, rolled his eyes, and stretched his arms.

"Humans are not complete animals."

"You snorted like a baby pig. Humans are animals, but humans wear clothing because they have no fur or protective scales and they are vulnerable to cold weather. I think humans use weapons because they think those weapons will deal out more damage. Certain humans depend too much on swords. A certain someone with blond hair." I stated causally and Arthur threw a pillow at me, but I dodged it and sat on it. "Thanks for the fluffy pillow, daddy."

"Shut up that pillow was meant to hit you."

",But it wouldn't hurt me."

"What if I threw a helmet at you?"

"Still wouldn't hurt." I replied cheerfully and then used my tail to toss the pillow at Arthur's face. "Here's your pillow, King daddy. If you toss a helmet at me then I'll toss it back at you. Anyway, See you later. Oh and do you do weird things to all of your servants lips or just to her lips?"

I teleported back to the cave before Arthur could reply to my question.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Aithusa's (The baby dragon) Point Of View. **

**I have a FanFic by the title of Arthur's Bed and basically Merlin is in love with Arthur's bed (A little Spoiler for that FanFic...Merlin had cast a spell on himself to be in love with Arthur's bed until Arthur gives him time off...The question is will he ever give Merlin time off?)**

**You peeps are free to think of Aithusa as a He or a She. (In Season 4 Ep 4 The Great Dragons says to Merlin "You named him after the light of the sun"…I re-watched the last few minutes countless times because it was so cute, emotional, and epic ^_^) **

**Happy Halloween ^_^ **

**Adventures Of A Baby Dragon**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>I teleported to my mommy's room and curled up at the end of his bed. I lost track of time, but my eyes opened up at the sound of mommy's door being opened.<p>

"Merlin, Why is a small dragon here?"

"You must be seeing things, Gaius. There is no baby dragon." My mommy said calmly. Why is my Warlock Dragonlord saying I'm not here? I puffed out my cheeks for a moment before remembering it is not a good idea for others to see me. I crawled under my mommy's blanket and closed my dark eyes.

"Merlin. I'm not Arthur."

"Aithusa teleported here and decided to take a little dragon nap." My mommy commented as he hugged me and placed me down on top of his blanket.

"I will be going now, mommy." I commented cheerfully and spread out my wings. "So you are Gaius the one that helps my Warlock Dragonlord mommy out a lot. I'm glad you help my mommy. See you later, Grandpa Gaius!"

Before I teleported I caught Gaius asking my mommy two questions 'Merlin, Why is a baby dragon calling you mommy?' and 'Did that dragon call me Grandpa?'. I'm safe and sound back at the cave with my brother.

_Aithusa, You should be more careful._

_I will try to be more careful, brother. I'm going to go out and kill a bunny._

_Good luck, Aithusa._

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Aithusa's (The baby dragon) Point Of View. The alliteration was a cool coincidence ^_^ **

**Adventures Of A Baby Dragon**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>I blew puffs of smoke into a hole that the bunnies are hiding in. They started hopping out and fleeing. I tried to grab at least one bunny, but sadly they hop away so swiftly. I'm feeling a bit hungry so I ate some wild berries and discovered a wounded bird.<p>

"I will put you out of your misery birdie." I commented cheerfully before biting off its head. After devouring the bird went on my way and holding my head up high. I'm going to catch, kill, and eat a bunny. I do not talk to animals that will become food for I'm not the kind of dragon to talk and play with my food.

_Hey, Aithusa._

_Hi, Starlight. Do you eat meat?_

_No._

_Do you want to eat meat?_

_No._

_Do unicorns eat meat?_

_No._

I released a tiny sigh and decided to forget hunting for my cousin Starlight might freak out over the possible killing of a bunny.

_Do you talk with bunnies?_

_Yes, Aithusa. I also have a few friends that are bunnies._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ <em>**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Aithusa's (The baby dragon) Point Of View. **

**Adventures Of A Baby Dragon**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>What if I ate one of Starlight's friends? I'm sure he has befriended all sorts of animals and stuff.<p>

_Aithusa, What is wrong?_

I didn't reply to him. I sat down and folded my white wings over my face.

"Aithusa, Tell me what is wrong." Starlight said firmly.

_I eat meat. What if I ate one of your friends? Maybe I shouldn't eat meat anymore for what if I eat one of your friends. I would feel really guilty about it, Starlight._

_Aithusa._

_Starlight, Do you hate me? _

"No, I do not hate you. I know that dragons eat meat, fruits, and all sorts of other food." He told me. I peeked out from wings and looked at him.

_You really do not hate me for eating meat?_

_Correct. Anyway I noticed you having trouble getting a bunny. I can help you, Aithusa. _

_Huh? What?_

_Hide, Aithusa._

I went behind a bush and within minutes bunnies gathered around the baby Unicorn.

_Now come here, Aithusa._

_Okay, Cousin Starlight._

I think Starlight wants me to become friends with a bunny or something. I slowly made my way towards the baby Unicorn and those bunnies.

"Hello, My name is Aithusa." I said calmly to the bunnies. I'm going to be nice for these must be Starlights friends.

_Aithusa, I gathered some bunnies here so you could catch one and eat it. You do not need to talk to the bunnies._

I stared at Starlight, he looked at me, and I blinked my dark eyes in confusion. I thought the baby Unicorn was friends with the bunnies. The bunnies look tense, they go closer to Starlight, and I'm having second thoughts about killing a bunny. They look so pitiful and fluffy.

_Aithusa, Do you want me to pick a bunny out for you to eat?_

_Starlight, I'm not sure if I want to eat a bunny..._

_It is okay, Aithusa. I do not hate you for eating meat._

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Aithusa's (The baby dragon) Point Of View. I just took two DayQuil pills (It is a medicine that relieve symptoms of the common cold and flu). I'm planning to get my flu shot sometime soon..I really do not like needles, but I will think 'This hurts a lot less than donating blood'. **

**I recall when I first donated blood in high school it hurt like hell.. The lady first put the needle in my left arm, wiggled it around about seven times trying to get the blood to flow out faster, and silent tears started falling from my eyes even though I was biting really hard on my lip. So the lady took it out after notcing my tears & pained expression and she gave me the option of leaving or have her try my other arm. ****I was in pain, but I was determined and managed to tell her "Try my right arm". If I ever decide to donate blood again my right arm shall go first not my left arm. It took about six minutes for my right arm to give enough blood and there was barely any pain.**

**My blood type is O Postive. ****My older sister is also O Postive ^_^ My dad is A Negative and My mom is B Postive.**

**Adventures Of A Baby Dragon**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p><em>It is okay, Aithusa. These bunnies are not my friends. No every single bunny is my friend only a very select few and they are well protected from danger.<em>

In the end I couldn't kill a bunny despite Starlight saying over and over 'It is okay to kill these bunnies'. It is just that up close those bunnies look so fluffy, small, and vulnerable. I can kill a rat without hesitating, but I found myself unable kill a single bunny. I could have killed a bunny, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I'm back here at the cave and looking up at my brother. He has an amused expression, I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance, and spread out my white wings.

_Brother, I have decided that bunnies are just not for me._

_You couldn't bring yourself to kill one even though the baby Unicorn lured them out for you, Aithusa._

_The bunnies looked vulnerable and stuff. Anyway, I'm going to hunt for rats later on. Rats are easy to kill._

_You are planning to go to the Young Warlock's room._

_Yes and I'm going to hunt for rats there._

After a couple of hours I focused on my mommy's bedroom and I'm no longer inside of the cave with my brother.

"Aithusa, What are you doing here?"

_Well, Grandpa. I'm here to hunt some rats. Where is my mommy?_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ <strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Aithusa's (The baby dragon) Point Of View.**

**If you do not feel comfortable writing a review in English then you can write one in the language that you feel comfortable writing in ^_^ I can use google to translate. It would be pretty interesting seeing something written in a different language... **

**Adventures Of A Baby Dragon**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>"Merlin is not here right now, but you shouldn't be here. What if you are caught?"<p>

_Don't worry, Grandpa Gaius. I won't get caught. _

I decided to hide behind a chair when the door opened up, but the person that walked inside in my mommy.

"Mum, I missed you and I'm here to help out with the rats." I commented cheerfully to my warlock Dragonlord mommy and he faintly smiled at me.

"Aithusa, How did it go with hunting bunnies?" He asked me and I looked up at my mum.

"Well, mommy. I'm against hunting down bunnies." I replied simply, turned away, and puffed out my cheeks. "Why do bunnies have to look so vulnerable and innocent?"

"Merlin, You and your baby dragon should go into your room before anyone shows up."

"Yes, Gaius." My Warlock Dragonlord mommy said to my Grandpa. I was picked up and carried away. My mum's arms are soft for he has no scales. Humans can easily become injured and sometimes I worry about my mommy. What if he gets sick, what if he gets hurt, or worse yet what if he dies or gets killed.

I try not to think about it. Dragons live longer than humans and my heart aches at the thought of my Warlock Dragonlord mum no longer being around. It is a depressing thought.

_What is wrong Aithusa?_

_Well, mommy. I was just thinking about how humans and dragons are different in some ways._

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. I can't wait until Merlin season 4 Episode 6 is on ^_^ <strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Aithusa's (The baby dragon) Point Of View. **

**Adventures Of A Baby Dragon**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>Starlight looks worried for some reason and he is pacing around a lot. I notice that he has gotten slightly bigger since I last saw him. Maybe baby Unicorns grow faster than baby dragons? However in the end all Unicorns are shorter, smaller, and more delicate than Dragons.<p>

"What is wrong, Starlight?"

"My mom, dad, and sister are not back yet."

"Do you want me to look for them?" I asked him. He looks at me and shakes his head.

"What if something happens to you?" He asked quietly, his head was lowered, and I blinked my eyes at him.

"Starlight, I can teleport and my scales are pretty tough." I informed him and I'm willing to look for them, but then Starlight starts screaming and I feel chills running down my spine. Something is horribly wrong.

"What is wrong?"

"No! No! No!" He screamed, his eyes are wide, and his body shaking so badly.

"Starlight! Tell me what is wrong!"

"My sister and parents have been killed by humans." He whimpered softly and I'm horrified for how dare those humans kill creatures that are so innocent. Starlight is on the ground, curled up, and I gently pat him with my wings.

"You can stay with me, Starlight. The cave is big, warm, has a good stream of water, and there is grass too. " I whispered quietly to him. "It's going to be okay. I'm here for you, Starlight."

Starlight remained curled up, whimpering, and I did my best to comfort him. After a few hours we fell asleep and I was by the baby Unicorn's side. I have lost an Uncle, Aunt, and a Cousin. Starlight has lost his Father, Mother, and Sister. Unico, Sunlight, and Amalthea were killed by humans.

_Starlight, I'm going to be taking us to the cave._

_Okay._

_I won't let anything happen to you._

_Aithusa, Why did they kill them? They didn't do anything to them._

_I'm not sure. I don't understand why humans kill the most innocent of creatures._

I closed my eyes, my right claw holding onto Starlight's hoof, and focused on the cave. We made it there and my brother didn't say anything, but I can tell that he knows about what happened to the Unicorns. Starlight whimpered, cried, trembled, and screamed in his sleep. I touched his horn and he was able to sleep without seeing what had happened.

I curled up and closed my eyes. I saw a lady standing in the middle of the forest. Uncle, Aunt, and Cousin walked towards her. She tried to warn them away, but they did not listen to her and suddenly all three Unicorns were killed by arrows. The men were laughing, grinning, and proud of themselves for killing three Unicorns. The lady had tears running down her cheeks and she ran away from the smug men. The men are calling out for her, but she ran further and further into the forest.

When I opened my eyes, looked around, and knew I'm no longer inside of the cave. I have no idea where I am right now, but then I heard a noise and noticed that the lady who tried to warn the Unicorn has collapsed on the ground.

"Hello?" I asked quietly, but received no reply from her. I went closer and saw her eyes are closed. Her breathing is heavy, I can smell blood, and I can't take her to the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Aithusa's (The baby dragon) Point Of View. Have a Happy Thanksgiving ^_^**

**Adventures Of A Baby Dragon**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>"Hello?" I asked quietly, but received no reply from her. I went closer and saw her eyes are closed. Her breathing is heavy, I can smell blood, and I can't take her to the cave.<p>

I gently poked at her cheek with my tail. She started to move and I tilted my head to the side. After a few minutes her eyes slowly opened and her eyes are the same color blue as my Warlock Dragonlord Mum, but her hair color is blond like Arthur's.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked curious and my tail is wrapped around body. She stared at me with wide eyes.

"I must still be dreaming." She muttered and I watched as she fiercely rubbed at her eyes.

"You are not dreaming."

"I must be for there is no way that there can be a living baby dragon here."

"My name is Aithusa. What is your name?" I asked cheerfully and she started rubbing her head.

"I don't know." She said quietly, her eyes are wide, and her body was trembling slightly. "I don't know."

"You don't know your own name?" I asked quietly and noticed that there is dried blood on the back of her head. She looked frightened, her hands were shaking a little, and I want to help her for she looks so helpless just like the little bunnies.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Aithusa's (The baby dragon) Point Of View. Have a Happy Christmas Eve ^_^**

**I just watched Merlin Season 4 Episode 13 on the Internet and to be blunt I was not really impressed by it along with feeling a bit irritated (Did you peeps feel a bit irriated too?), but oh well ^_^ I shall not let it ruin my Christmas Eve…On a different note have you peeps seen the Tv Show Sherlock? I'm planning to re-watch the Tv Sherlock on Netflix after I'm done writing/uploading this chapter. **

**Adventures Of A Baby Dragon**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>"I won't hurt you." I informed her while folding my wings back so she won't feel so frightened. I looked at her and she stared at me. "I'm just a friendly dragon and I want to help you."<p>

"I have never heard of friendly dragon." She said to me.

"There is a first time for anything in this world." I commented cheerfully and she started to smile. I tilted my head to the right side before asking her. "Why do you smell like blood?"

"I have no idea." The blond haired lady informed me, she feels the back of her head, and winces. "I do not recall how I got here. I do not know how or why I'm injured."

She closed her blue eyes, her expression looks thoughtful, and after several minutes.

"No matter how much I try to recall…I simply can't remember how I got here or why I'm hurt."

"It's okay. I'll do my very best to help you out and stuff." I said in a serious voice and I'm planning to go back to the cave to see if my big brother will give me some advice on how to help this lady. I want to help. "Everything will be okay, Lady."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Aithusa's (The baby dragon) Point Of View. I'm glad it did not change your view on my story ^_^ **

**Either The Great Dragon mislead Merlin because he did not want to be the last of his kind or Aithusa decided to rebel (Maybe found out about Arthur being all like 'Kill The Dragon Egg!' ?) or innocent Aithusa believed that Morgana could be redeemed...**

**Adventures Of A Baby Dragon**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>I teleported to my big brother, he told me that my main ability is healing, and I'm guessing that is why my flames are not that strong. I focused with all my might and returned to the location of the lady.<p>

"What are you doing?" She asked in a frightened voice. My eyes are closed and when I opened them again the lady was healed. She looked at me, her eyes seemed different, and the lady stood up.

"I healed you." I commented cheerfully and I'm happy that my ability is useful. Anyone can hurt and kill, but not everyone can heal an injured person.

"Who are you?" She asked in a low voice. Her body language seems different and did I do something wrong? She picked up a piece of wood, looked down at me, and I'm wondering why does the lady have such a threatening look in her eyes. I helped her and healed her too. Was it wrong of me to help her? I was so happy that I was able to help and stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>


End file.
